


promise me

by auroracalisto



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oswald is Angry, gender neutral reader, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: oswald is upset.  promising him something you've already promised a thousand times is one of the many ways to calm him down.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	promise me

**Author's Note:**

> yikes um can i just say that if i had his eye color, i would be winning in life?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

You looked up from the worn book you were reading, looking directly at Oswald. 

"Fuck!" he shouted, throwing his cane down out of his anger. His face was red—clearly, something had upset him (if you hadn't already deciphered that). 

"Oz?" you softly spoke, marking your page with the bookmark Oswald had bought you just last week. You frowned and walked over to him, gently taking ahold of his arm. He said nothing and he didn't stop you as you walked him over to sit down at his desk. Once he was sitting, you went over and picked up his cane. You were thankful that it wasn't broken. The way he threw it had you almost certain that it was a goner. 

Oswald rested his face in his hands, tensing up when you came over to him. You just sighed and rubbed his back.

"You know, as long as I am here, you can tell me what's wrong."

"No, I—" he looked up at you with soft eyes. "Not right now, okay? I'll be fine. Just... stay by my side. Promise me you will never leave me."

You looked at him with a confused expression but you nodded. "Alright. I promise," you leaned down and gave him a gentle hug. He just patted your forearm, not returning it. But you knew that even though he was angry, the fact that he wasn't lashing out anymore was a good sign. 


End file.
